


You’ll be my Something Else

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was caught throwing a party and as punishment his mom is making him work the kissing booth at the local fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll be my Something Else

Harry owed his mum big time after she caught him throwing a party last weekend. She wasn’t supposed to be back for 2 more days. And it took him another two days to clean the house to her liking. But now it was next Saturday and he’s being forced to participate in a fair the community put together every year to raise money for some stupid historic landmark Harry doesn’t care about. He was hoping he’d just have to help park cars or give out tickets, something that he could just stick his headphones in while doing and not have to talk to people. But no, of course his stupid mum is making him do something worse.

 

“Harry you’re going to be running the kissing booth!” His mum says with a pinch to his cheeks. Harry just lets out a groan and a long “but mummmmmm!”

 

“Don’t worry Harry I’m sure there will be lots of cute girls from your class participating!”

 

“Ya right, it’s always old ladies with bad breath! Please let me park cars or something!”

 

“Harry Edward Styles you stop that, you don’t have a choice! Now go, you’re already late. One ticket equals one kiss and Harry…”

 

“Yes mum?”

 

“No tongue.” Harry just rolls his eyes, puts up his hood and walks over to his booth.

 

Harry wasn’t really what you’d call popular; he had a lot of friends, and could throw a decent party (when he wasn’t caught), but let’s just say he didn’t have tons of girls lining up to start kissing him. He settled in to the ridiculously decorated booth, covered in red hearts and glitter, put his headphones in, rolled his eyes a few more times and turned up the volume.

 

“Harry, Harry, HAARRRYYY!” Harry snapped out of his daze to see his older sister hovering over his shoulder.

“What?”

 

“You need to look approachable, not like your cat just died!” Gemma said ripping his headphones out of his ears and pulling his hood down. “Hey stop!” “No, now show off those dimples and the girls will be lining up in no time! I swear you act like you’re 12 instead of 18 Harry, Jesus Christ just do this for mum please!” “ya, ya whatever.” “Look your first customer Harry! Have fun!”

 

Harry looked up to see a familiar face, Sarah, the little girl Gemma babysits, she’s always had a huge crush on Harry and was waving a ticket in front of his face. Harry leaned forward and pointed to his cheek, Sarah giggled before pecking the skin and running off towards Gemma who stood there laughing.

 

A few more girls who looked about Sarah’s age got in line and he let them all kiss him on the cheek even if they tried to be sneaky and get him on the lips.

 

“Oooohh Harrrryyy” He heard someone mockingly groan out, making kissing noises, he looked up to see his best friend Niall running over to tackle him, “Oh Harry kiss me, kiss me!” “Get the fuck off me you twat!” Harry said laughing as he shoved the blonde hair kid off him wiping his cheek where he slobbered on him.

 

“So how’s it going Romeo?” “Just swell, had about ten 8-year-olds and old Mrs. Johnson stop by.” “Ew gross man! Well I saw Rachel and her friends by the Ferris wheel I’ll make them come over.” “Ya whatever man I just wanna leave.” “Dude you could be making out with our entire class, this is the best punishment ever!” “Oh yes I mean look how long this line is Niall, everyone totally wants me.”

 

“Let me help!” “If you really want to.” “I’ll be right back!” Niall said as he ran towards the stage where Harry’s mum was, Harry could see him talking to her but didn’t know what he was saying until he jumped up on stage and grabbed the mic.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! You may not realize it but we have London’s most eligible bachelor just a few feet away from me” He says pointing in Harry’s direction ohgodohgod Niall stop! “One ticket gets you one kiss from our very own Harry Styles! You can’t deny those curls ladies, step right up! He’s eager to get snogging!” Then Niall jumps off the stage and runs back over to Harry, with a parade of women behind him. Patting Harry on the back he says, “Thank me later mate!” “This way ladies form a line, no need to push, there’s plenty of Harry for everyone!”

 

For the next hour or so Harry is kissing just about every girl between the ages of 5 and 65, and Harry knows if he ever needs a wingman Niall is the guy for the job, he’s been running around the whole fair chatting women up to spend some money to kiss Harry and Harry really appreciates it but although he’s living every teenage boy’s dream he’s not feeling any of these girls. Even Rachel and her friends, who are the hottest girls in school, and who just so happened to be last in line.

 

“Hey Harry!” Rachel says twirling her hair around her finger, chewing her gum obnoxiously loud. “Hey Rach, what’s up?” “Oh just came to get a kiss or two,” she says throwing a handful of tickets into the jar. Before Harry can even prepare himself Rachel has got her tongue down his throat and he’s pretty sure he just swallowed her gum, and oh god it’s just so sloppy make it stop after what seems like ages she pulls away and takes out a new stick of gum before winking at Harry and walking away giggling with her friends.

 

“Oh myyy godddd Harry you legend, fuck man!” Niall says patting Harry on the back. Harry rolls his eyes and gulps down the water he has next to him. “Hey Niall make yourself useful and go get me more water yeh?” “Anything for you mate after that, hah you lucky dog!” Niall says laughing to himself as he ventures off to find Harry more water. Harry puts his head down on the booth between his hands, praying no one else comes up.

 

“H-hey, you still open or…” Harry hears an unfamiliar male voice above him, without looking up he answers the voice. “Did Niall put you up to this? Cause I swear whatever he paid you, I’ll double it if you just go away.” “Uhm n-no I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry looks up to see one of his classmates, Louis Tomlinson leaning against his booth with a ticket in his hand. “Oh-oh hey Louis! Didn’t uhm recognize your uh voice mate.” Harry says clearing his throat to cover up the crack in his voice. He’s immediately becoming flustered seeing Louis in front of him wearing that red beanie he always has on, his fringe sticking out perfectly through the hat and Louis’s looking at him through the top of his glasses with a smirk. Fuckfuckshitfuck compose yourself.

 

“I can come back later?” “No! I mean no, it’s fine, uhm what’s up?” Harry says as calmly as he can even though his hands are sweating and he’s pretty sure his heart is trying to escape out of his chest and he’s nervously fixing his hair every two seconds. Harry has kinda sorta always had a thing for Louis, and it’s not that he’s been hiding the fact that he’s gay, it’s just never been brought up in any conversation. Harry has been throwing all these parties lately in hopes that Louis just might show up to one, give him an excuse to flirt with all that alcohol in him. But he’s never showed up. And now Louis is standing right in front of him wanting to snog him and he’s feeling faint and dizzy.

“Well I was on my way out and had one ticket left, and I saw you over here looking miserable and I didn’t want to waste it, so I thought I’d come over.”

 

“Uhm ya right ok.” Harry says grabbing the ticket out of Louis’s hand, hoping he doesn’t notice how badly he’s shaking, placing it in the jar. He leans over the booth turning his cheek towards Louis, who instead, grabs Harry’s face with both hands turning to face him and connects their lips. Harry can’t move, he is literally frozen, he’s trying to move but his body isn’t listening to his brain. Do something. He feels Louis nibble at his bottom lip, and parts them slightly letting Louis graze his tongue over his teeth, before he opens his mouth all the way inviting Louis in. Louis’s mouth is warm, and tastes of cotton candy and he seems to know exactly what he’s doing with his tongue and oh. Harry feels his pants tighten and he moves his tongue around Louis’s mouth forgetting for a second that they’re in the middle of a fair and who knows who’s looking so he quickly pulls his face from Louis’s pushing him back. “I-um um…that was um.” “That was good Harry, after you’re done here, shoot me a text, maybe we can uh finish this somewhere a little more private yeh?” Louis says biting his lip as he grabs Harry’s phone and enters his number. “Yeah, yeah um okay yeah sounds good.” Harry says looking down knowing his cheeks are as red as Louis’s beanie and he can’t help but look up to stare at Louis’s bum as he walks off with a strut in his step. Jesusfuckingchrist.

~

 

The fair ended an hour or so later and once Harry’s mum cleared him of his responsibility he ran off to his car.

 

“Harry! Harry!” Harry turned around to see Niall chasing after him.

 

“Kinda in a rush Niall what?”

 

“Where are you going, Rachel invited us over to her house.” He says nudging Harry in the arm.

 

“Gonna pass mate have fun though, look I really gotta go I’m sorry I’ll text you later.” Harry said not waiting for a reply as he got in his car and pulled out his phone scrolling though until he found Louis’s name.

 

Hey just got done. Harry waited what felt like days for a response.

Finally, wanna come over I live right near the park.

Ya totally

Good. Cos I wasn’t done with you xx

Harry contemplated on sending a blushing smiley face but quickly deleted it and sent an oh really? Instead.

Mhmm just make a left out of the park then your first right, second house on the left. Door is unlocked and my parents aren’t home.

Ook be there in 5.

 

Harry’s heart was racing as he made the quick drive to Louis’s house. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting or why he even agreed to go over but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Louis or his lips since the kiss and his pants haven’t let up, but only got tighter the more he replayed it in his head. He ruffled up his hair a few times before finally stepping out of his car, taking his jacket off, then putting it back on, and finally walked up to the door. He knocked even though Louis said it was unlocked and when he didn’t come to the door he opened it and walked in.

 

“L-Louis?”

 

“Hey Harry!” Louis said stepping around the corner from the kitchen, still in his beanie, but this time in joggers and a black v-neck shirt that hugged his body tightly. “Come on in, thirsty? Hungry?” “Water would be good thanks, I can get it.” “Here!” Louis said throwing him a bottle of water from the fridge. Harry nervously shuffled his feet and opened the water, drinking half the bottle in one gulp. Louis walked over to him, grabbing his wrist and pulled him towards the back of the house, to what Harry presumed to be Louis’s room.

 

“Make yourself at home Haz.” Harry’s heart jumped at the nickname before he took his shoes off and sat on the edge of Louis’s bed. “soo uhm, sorry I’m really bad at this Louis.” Harry said looking down at the carpet while playing with a piece of lint from his jacket. He felt the bed become uneven as Louis sat next to him and intertwined his arm through Harry’s. “I’ve always liked you Harry, since like primary school when you gave me half your bagel that one time.” “You do not remember that oh my god!” “I do! That fat kid sat on my lunch and you offered me some of yours, it was the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me!” Harry felt himself blushing as he looked at Louis smiling at him. “I’m really glad you decided to use your last ticket on me.” “Me too Harry.” And before Harry knew what he was doing he brought his left hand up to Louis’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. This time he didn’t freeze, this time he pushed his tongue through Louis’s lips, gliding it around Louis’s entangling them. He felt Louis bite down on his lip, his nose pressed into his cheek, the butterflies multiplying in his stomach as Louis grabbed a handful of curls and pressed his mouth into Harry’s even harder. The only sound in the room for the next 5 minutes or so was of their heavy breathing and the soft moans of approval that escaped their mouths. Harry could literally do this forever but his chest was tightening as he started to run out of breath.

 

He pulled away from Louis who bit down hard on his bottom lip to protest. “Just. A. Quick. Breather.” Harry said in between each pant for breath, his chest rising and falling hard. Louis inched his hands up to Harry’s shoulders and pushed his jacket down his arms, goose bumps blemish the skin where Louis touched. As Harry still caught his breath Louis trailed kisses down his neck and collarbone and Harry let out a reassuring “mmm” as Louis started sucking at the crook of Harry’s neck and he could feel the heat rise in his stomach and each bite going straight to his cock. “L-louisss” and Louis takes that as an invitation to let his free hand push Harry’s back on to the bed as he climbed on top of him to suck at the other side of his neck, his hand trailing down Harry’s abdomen before stopping it at the zipper. Before Louis can even ask Harry lets out a quiet, “please” and Louis unzips and unbuttons Harry’s jeans, palming at the bulge that has formed. Harry lifts his hips off the bed and Louis pulls everything down to his thighs. Harry is feeling rather exposed but all those feeling are pushed away once Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s cock.

 

“Ohgod Louis!” Harry lets out before clasping his hand over his mouth. Louis laughs and starts pumping slowly before returning their lips together whilst siting astride Harry. Harry feels like he’s going to come at any second especially when he starts letting his hands wander over Louis’s torso and down to his bum. He lets his thumbs flick under the waistband of Louis’s joggers touching the warm skin on his hips; Louis wriggles his hips to let Harry know he can pull them down. Harry pulls them down over Louis’s perfect bum, just enough to let Louis’s cock escape his joggers. “No boxers?” Harry says into Louis’s mouth, “Of course not,” Louis replies back before really starting to jerk his hand over Harry. They both pump each other until they’re panting and kissing sloppily. Louis is the first to pull away from Harry, who moans at the loss of touch. “Just for a second Harry, needy boy.” Louis says before ridding himself of his clothes, “Leave your beanie on!” Harry calls out as he sees Louis go to take it off. “Yeh? You’re into it?” “You have no idea Louis.” And Louis laughs as he takes ahold of Harry’s jeans dragging them all the way off and then moves to his shirt. “You have an amazing body Harry.” And Harry sees Louis hovering over him looking him up and down. And he can’t help but stare at Louis’s perfectly toned and tanned skin, the slight presence of abs and v-lines make his cock twitch against Louis’s thigh. “May I?” Louis says looking down at Harry’s cock. Harry nods his head eagerly as Louis lowers his to bring Harry in his mouth.

 

“OhhLouiss fuck mmm” and he can feel Louis smile around him and chuckle as he starts feeling the wetness of Louis’s tongue explore his cock. Louis is better than any girl who Harry’s ever had and it may be because he was never fully attracted to them but none of them could do whatever it is Louis is doing with his tongue right now. “Yeah god Louis ohmygod don’t stop,” and Harry bucks his hips up at the feeling of Louis sucking and licking around him, wanting more, but he has to hold back because he would have came the second his cock hit Louis’s mouth, and he’s a wriggling mess under Louis, not even caring what’s coming out of his mouth. He feels Louis flick his tongue back and forth over his head and his body starts to go numb, “Louis fuck, shit shit shit,” and as much as he tried not to, Harry is coming hard in Louis’s mouth letting out a loud moan as his orgasm pulses through his body. “Fuccck sorry, I’m so sorry!” Harry says bringing his hands to cover his face. He feels Louis climb up his body and pull his hands off his face, “Sorry? For what, fuck that was hot Harry.” And Harry just looks at Louis quizzically, “But I lasted like 2 seconds I’m so embarrassed.” “Oh Harry, stop that!” Louis says as he pecks his face with kisses. “I can think of a few ways to make you stop feeling so shitty…” Louis says with one of his infamous smirks. “Oh yeah? What?!” Harry says grabbing at Louis’s waist and pulling him into his body. “Well seeing as I still have a raging hard on, I was thinking we could fix that.” “mhmmm go on Lou?” “I don’t want to be blunt but…I was thinking….only if you want to Harry…” “Oh my god just fuck me Louis!” Harry bellows out before kissing the boy on top of him.

 

Louis smiles into the kiss before getting off the bed to grab his stash of lube and a condom. “I don’t mean to ruin the mood Harry but I just have to ask, have you ever…like…ya know…with a guy?” Harry feels the heat rise to his cheeks again as he shakes his head no. “No reason to get red, oh Harry! I mean we don’t have to if you wanna wait for like the one or whatever…”

 

“I did wait.” Is all Harry can say before pulling Louis back on top of him.

 

Louis fumbles with the lube squeezing some on his fingers, his wet fingers trails across Harry’s thigh before meeting his entrance. Harry flinches at the cold feeling, “This might feel a little weird Harry bu-“ “For Christ’s sake Louis I’ve fingered myself before now stop treating me like a China doll and fuck me.” Harry says as he holds onto Louis’s wrist pressing into him. “Fuck Harry, god shit okay.” and Louis pushes two fingers in Harry and begins moving them around and Harry lets out a long “yeahhhh like that” as he moves his hips in circles around Louis’s fingers. Harry already feels himself getting hard again as Louis thrusts his fingers in and out of him touching all the right spots. “louislouis fuck ya yaaa there right there shit.” Harry couldn’t be more relieved that no one else was home because there was no way he was able to keep quiet with the way Louis was moving his fingers inside him. “Feels so good Harry, can’t wait to get in you.” “Please, now please Louis.” And Harry feels Louis withdraw his fingers from him as he rips open the condom placing it over his cocks and adds some lube for extra comfort. Harry watches as Louis hovers over him, leaning his forehead into his. “Ready Harry?” “Ready.” Harry replies as he quickly feels Louis push into him and it doesn’t hurt as much as it feels really fucking weird. “move…” is all Harry can muster before Louis starts rocking back and forth into him.

 

Louis has his face pressed into Harry’s neck, hands on either side of his head, each thrust warranting a small bite or kiss. “Wow Harry, fuck you feel so good” Louis purrs into Harry’s ear, Harry grabs at Louis’s bum guiding him faster, “Harder Louis, I’m fine, fuck please.” And Louis doesn’t need to be told twice as he speeds up his movements, Harry mirroring each thrust with a pull to his hips. He can feel the sweat start build over his body as he starts panting and moaning louder, toes curling, back arching slightly off the bed. Louis peels his body off of Harry’s and lifts one of his legs over his shoulder to change the angel so he can thrust deeper into Harry. “Fuccck Louis ohmygod dontstop dontstop dontstop” Harry growls out lifting his hips in unison with each of Louis’s movements. “So close Harry” “Me too” Harry feels Louis grab for his cock and comes within seconds all over his hand before feeling the weight of Louis’s body drop on his chest like a brick. Louis lifts his hips up to pull out of Harry but stays on top of him trying to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck…” is the only word Harry can think of at the moment, his head still fuzzy and blank from what had just happened. “Ya. I’ll. Say.” Louis replies between breaths as he falls onto the bed next to Harry, wiping his hand on the comforter. Harry looks over to Louis who turns his head to face Harry and smiles wider than he ever has before eliciting a huge smile from Louis as well. “So, now what?” Harry says leaning up on his elbows. “Well,” Louis says doing the same while taking the condom off and throwing in the trash, “how about we go jump in the pool to clean off and then round 2?” “God yes!” Harry says before tackling Louis back down on the bed, kissing him all over. “Before we go though Louis, I must ask you something.” “Yes harry you were fantastic, best I’ve ever had.” Louis says mockingly. “No not that! But thanks,” Harry says whilst sticking his tongue out, “Do you happen to uhm maybe, well now that we’ve done that do yo-“ “Harry spit it out…” “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry blurts out, burying his face in Louis’s shoulder. He feels Louis wrap his arms around his body squeezing tightly, “I’ll be your boyfriend under one condition, you don’t make me wear this god damn beanie every time we fuck.” Louis says with an eye roll. “Hahaha of course not oh my god haha sorry you just look so fucking hot in it and thanks for wearing it Louis.” Harrys says before grabbing it off his head and throwing it behind them.


End file.
